Pour l'amour d'un fils
by Xmath
Summary: Un des personnages les plus attanchants de Charmed : Chris. Quelle a été sa vie? Découvrez son enfance qui l'a conduit à remonter le temps, où se mêlent désespoir, colère, frustration, et parfois...un éclat de bonheur. Chapitre 3 en ligne.
1. Prologue

Prologue

La nuite est sombre, dépourvue d'étoile. L'obscurité semble tout envahir, tout avaler, toujours affamée, jamais repue. C'est un soir décisif pour l'humanité, le soir de tous les dangers. En quelques secondes, le destin peut se renverser. Une hésitation, et c'est l'anéantissement.

Les deux sœurs et Léo peuvent encore sauver Wyatt. Ils n'ont pas encore perdu, ils le savent. Et puis, ils ont toujours tout réussi, chaque mission, chaque objectif. Wyatt a disparu. Même si ils sont inquiets, ils gardent confiance en leur chance.

Piper souffre. Pourquoi sa famille n'est-elle pas là ? Va-t-elle accoucher sans eux ? Et ces complications qui n'arrangent pas son stress…pourra-t-elle les attendre ? Elle a un goût amer dans la bouche, le goût de l'amertume. Wyatt était né dans la joie, dans le bonheur, et l'enfant qu'elle mettait au monde naîtrait sans ses tantes et son père. Où étaient-ils ?

Phoebe et Paige gardent espoir, mais l'horizon se fait de plus en plus sombre…pas de signe de Wyatt. Son père a senti sa présence dans le Monde Souterrain, mais ils ne savent pas qui est derrière tout ça, et surtout pourquoi. Ils pensent avoir le temps, ils pensent qu'une fois de plus, le destin leur sera favorable…quelle naïveté. Léo ferme les yeux, tentant de localiser son fils, mais la barrière des démons bloque son signal et ses appels. Il faut qu'il descende, mais les Enfers sont beaucoup trop vastes.

Piper perd connaissance…il y a eu plus de complications que prévu. L'hémorragie s'est déclaré sans que personne ne puisse la prédire. Les médecins ne savent plus quoi faire. Une césarienne, tout d'abord. Il faut sauver le bébé.

Phoebe, Paige et Léo partent d'urgence. Quelle est la priorité, Piper, ou Wyatt ? Le dilemme est immense, mais la détresse de Piper les attire à l'hôpital.

Wyatt est seul, perdu dans les Enfers, livré à lui-même. Il n'est qu'âgé de deux ans, mais n'est pas un enfant comme les autres. Il est pourvu d'une grande intelligence, et doté de pouvoirs incroyables. Il le sait bien, comme il sait qu'il réussira à survivre en attendant ses parents, et en contrant perpétuellement les attaques des démons. Mais pour combien de temps ? Et quelles seront les conséquences sur lui ? Peut-il déjà voir son sombre destin ? Il ne semble pourtant pas effrayé. Les ténèbres s'emparent peut-être déjà de lui…

…au même instant, une comète apparaît dans le ciel noir, comme un coup de crayon lumineux, et rayonne dans l'atmosphère. Piper est hors de danger. Léo n'arrive pas à sourire, car beaucoup trop inquiet pour Wyatt, mais il tient tout de même son deuxième fils dans ses bras.

Une seule soirée, qui bouleversera l'existence du petit être qui ouvre pour la première fois les yeux. Son futur est déjà compromis. Mais il ne semble pas se préoccuper de son avenir, et, pour l'instant, il passe sa première nuit sur Terre.

Piper se penche vers son deuxième fils. Elle a été prévenue de l'enlèvement de Wyatt. Elle sait que le chemin qui s'ouvre à elle est semé d'embûches.

Elle se penche avec tendresse vers le nourrisson.

-Bonne nuit, Chris.


	2. Une matinée étrange

Une matinée étrange

La chambre était sombre, plongée dans l'obscurité. Seule, une petite fenêtre voilée laissait filtrer les premiers rayons du soleil. La pièce n'était pas très bien rangée, traînaient par terre des jouets, des vêtements, des restes de goûter pris avec un frère imaginaire. Dans un petit lit, sous la fenêtre, Chris dormait paisiblement. Ses cheveux marrons en bataille tombaient devant ses yeux, sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte, et son corps frêle était plié dans une position incroyable. Mais une douce voix le sortit de son sommeil…

-Chris ! Lève-toi.

Quelqu'un caressait affectueusement sa tignasse marron. Chris se redressa, le regard embué, à moitié endormi. Sa mère, Piper Halliwell, agrandit un sourire déjà éclatant.

-Je suis obligé d'y aller ? grogna le garçon.

C'était une question rhétorique. Il connaissait déjà la réponse. Mais il se surprit à attendre que sa mère prenne la parole, une lueur d'espoir brillant dans ses grands yeux naïfs. Piper se contenta de sourire un peu plus, rejetant sur son épaule ses longs cheveux, de la même couleur que ceux de Chris, qui tombaient avec un peu trop d'instance devant ses yeux.

-Chris, répondit-elle simplement, si tu ne te lèves pas, alors Phoebe viendra te lever de force…

Cette réponse eut l'effet d'un courant électrique sur Chris, qui enleva immédiatement sa couette et sauta sur ses pieds. Piper éclata de rire et ouvrit les rideaux, laissant le soleil baigner de lumière la chambre de son fils. Il plissa les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil dans sa rue. Tout semblait calme en cette journée de rentrée des classes.

Lorsqu'il dévala les escaliers recouverts de moquette, il découvrit un étrange spectacle. Sa tante Paige plaçait sous toutes les issues de petits cristaux translucides.

Même aujourd'hui un peu plus vielle que dans le passé, la cadette des Halliwell était toujours aussi jolie. Elle gardait son regard noir, sa peau pâle de poupée, et son corps svelte et élancé. Elle s'habillait néanmoins de manière un peu moins extravagante. Mais sous ses longues boucles brunes, on pouvait encore distinguer une incroyable charmeuse.

Elle leva les yeux vers son filleul, et ses boucles noires se balancèrent dans son dos tandis qu'elle sourit.

-Chris ! Tu deviens un homme aujourd'hui. Pas trop anxieux ?

-Je ne deviens pas un homme, répliqua Chris de mauvaise humeur. Je rentre en école primaire…

-Tu vas apprendre à lire, à écrire, à compter…énuméra Paige, les bras chargés de petits cristaux. Ah ! ça va être passionnant. Mais n'oublie pas…

-…n'utilise pas tes pouvoirs. Je sais, Tante Paige.

Celle-ci rit et réussit à passer sa main blanche dans les cheveux déjà dérangés de Chris.

-Tu es un bon garçon.

Chris leva les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, sa pièce préférée dans la maison. Au fond, il avait hâte de devenir un vrai homme…pour qu'on arrête de le traiter comme un gamin. Sous son apparence frêle et chétive, et sa voix fluette, il savait que se cachaient de nombreux pouvoirs. Il devait attendre d'avoir le droit de les faire exploser au grand jour, c'est tout…

Il s'arrêta net en entrant dans la cuisine. Son autre tante, Phoebe, se donnait à son occupation principale : faire tourner le pendule au dessus d'une carte de San Fransisco. Elle cherchait n'importe quoi, démon, ange, ou même…Wyatt. Elle avait quitté son travail il y a un peu moins de six ans, se promettant de le reprendre une fois Wyatt rentré à la maison. On reconnaissait parfois encore Phoebe dans la rue, et c'était étrange pour Chris qui n'avait pas connu cette époque de bonheur et de gloire. Il était conscient que ses deux tantes avaient laissé tombé leur vie pour se consacrer entièrement à leur famille.

Phoebe, tout comme sa sœur, avait elle-aussi changé. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient jusqu'en bas de son dos, lisses, brillants. Sa peau était légèrement hâlée, sans pour autant lui donner un air de spécialiste d'UV. Elle était très belle, et attachait désormais une grande importance au célibat. Elle avait décidé de renoncer à l'amour, en voyant les dégâts que ce sentiment avait provoqué dans le coeur de Piper. Son regard vif et pétillant qui lui donnait un air fort sur les photos s'était lui envolé. Mais son espoir de retrouver Wyatt restait le même.

-Bonjour, Tante Phoebe, sourit Chris en se dirigeant vers le frigidaire.

-Bonjour, répondit celle-ci sans pour autant lever les yeux. Tu es matinal, aujourd'hui.

-Tata, c'est la rentrée des classes, rit le petit garçon. Je voudrais bien rester dans mon lit, pourtant…

-C'est déjà la rentrée ? s'étonna Phoebe qui se redressa, en s'étirant et en baillant. Le temps passe à une vitesse…

-Comme tu dis ! renchérit Paige qui entra à son tour dans la pièce, les bras chargés de cristaux. Ça va faire deux heures que je retourne toute la maison pour protéger toutes les issues…

-Tata Paige ?

-Quoi, Chris ? sourit celle-ci d'un air attendri.

-…pourquoi tu n'utilises pas tes pouvoirs ?

Sa tante ouvrit la bouche, comme pour donner une réponse que seuls les adultes peuvent donner, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle dévisagea son neveu.

-Mais tu as raison…j'ai la tête ailleurs.

Elle lâcha tous les cristaux, mais, au lieu de tomber dans un bruit infernal sur le sol, ceux-ci disparurent dans des étoiles bleues, pour rejoindre chacun une place bien définie. Paige se frotta les mains, en poussant un soupir.

-Mais pourquoi ces protections ? demanda Chris qui s'assit en face de Phoebe, le nez dans ses céréales.

-Eh bien…commença Phoebe.

-Ah non !

Piper déboula dans la pièce, les poings sur les hanches, les yeux flamboyants. Elle fusilla du regard ses deux sœurs, puis posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils et s'abaissa à son niveau, retrouvant son air doux.

-Chris, tu es encore petit. Tu ne dois pas te soucier de nos histoires. Sois tranquille, ne t'inquiète pas…

-Mais Tata Paige a dit que j'étais un homme, aujourd'hui ! s'exclama le petit Chris en croisant les bras.

Piper se redressa. Son visage prit une expression triste, mélancolique, que Chris pouvait souvent voir se tailler sur son joli visage.

-Chris, quand tu seras plus grand, tu voudras tout faire pour échapper à la magie. Ne force pas la magie à venir vers toi trop tôt. Profite de ton enfance...

Paige sortit de la pièce, sans doute pour fabriquer une de ces potions de protection ou écrire une formule puissante. Phoebe, un peu honteuse, reporta son attention sur le pendule qui tournait inlassablement sur des quartiers de la ville. Piper se servit un café bien noir dans lequel elle pouvait noyer son chagrin. Et Chris, lui, quitta la table pour préparer son sac d'école.

Paige le conduisit en voiture, c'était plus sûr. Elle lui parla sur un ton détendu, mais Chris savait que ses tantes avaient peur de quelque chose. L'ambiance tendue du petit-déjeuner lui avait prouvé qu'il avait raison. Plus que d'habitude, sa famille avait peur. Oui, mais de quoi ?

La voiture s'arrêta net et sa tante lui souhaita une bonne journée. Silencieusement, Chris rejoint ses nouveaux camarades, sa nouvelle classe, sa nouvelle école. Mais il était dans les nuages. Il pensait à autre chose. Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer. Son esprit était embué de questions sans réponse, d'hypothèses saugrenues, d'idées terrifiantes…

Son frère Wyatt avait été enlevé il y a six ans. Le soir de la naissance de Chris...Wyatt était un enfant béni des dieux, puissant, débordant d'énergie et de magie beaucoup plus concentrée que dans n'importe qui. Chris n'avait pas hérité de cette magie. « Trop faible »…il avait un jour entendu ces mots dans la bouche de son père. Non, Chris était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un sorcier normal. Plus puissant que la moyenne, certes, mais normal. Il avait déjà souffert de son secret, mais ce n'était rien comparé au bonheur que lui procurait l'éclipse.

Wyatt…Chris avait une étrange sensation en pensant à lui. C'était comme si il l'avait toujours connu, il pouvait même voir son visage. Mais pourquoi ? Il lui semblait que son frère lui apparaissait en rêve…quelle idée stupide. Si Wyatt pouvait entrer dans les rêves, il serait allé dans ceux de sa mère ou de ses tantes.

Le regard rêveur, Chris tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Et là…Chris eut le souffle coupé et se redressa, même si ses jambes étaient tremblantes.

Son frère…il se tenait debout, dans la cour de récréation. Personne ne semblait le voir. L'enfant de huit ans avait des boucles blondes jusqu'aux oreilles, des yeux bleus tirant sur le marron, un corps beaucoup moins frêle que son frère…

-Chris Halliwell, veuillez vous rasseoir, sil vous plait…

Chris cligna des yeux, et son frère disparut. Il ferma et ouvrit ainsi plusieurs fois son regard bleuté, mais Wyatt n'était plus là. Sous les rires de ses nouveaux camarades, il se rassit. Cette journée n'allait pas être ennuyeuse…


	3. Un ange dans les Ténèbres

Un ange dans les ténèbres.

-Comment s'est passée ta matinée, Chris ? demanda Piper.

Hors de question pour le garçon de manger dans son école primaire : était-ce par crainte des démons, ou par manque de confiance en lui et en sa maîtrise de ses pouvoirs ? Chris préférait choisir la première option.

Le manoir était en effervescence. Quelque chose se tramait, mais Chris restait dans l'ignorance. Phoebe, comme à son habitude, faisait tourner le pendule au dessus de sa carte. Paige lisait le Livre des Ombres, plongée dans ses pensées. Le monde extérieur ne semblait plus exister pour elle. Piper était aux fourneaux. Elle ne préparait plus de potions, mais un succulent repas, d'où une douce odeur sortait pour embaumer la pièce.

Chris ne savait plus quoi répondre à la question de sa mère. Il avait eu l'impression d'apercevoir Wyatt…mais était-ce suffisant pour donner à sa famille un énième espoir ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'à ses côtés, une multitude d'étoiles bleues accompagnées d'un bruit clair apparurent dans les airs. Bientôt, son père se tenait à côté de lui.

-Papa !

Chris lui sauta dans les bras, en faisant attention de ne pas salir sa toge blanche de fondateur. Les rencontres avec son père devenaient de moins en moins fréquentes, et il n'avait plus l'occasion désormais de serrer Léo dans ses bras. Son père lui rendit son étreinte, le portant contre lui. Il dégageait une chaleur rassurante qui réconforta aussitôt Chris, qui blottit son petit visage dans le cou de son père, puis il ferma les yeux de bonheur.

-Que nous vaut cette visite ? demanda froidement Phoebe qui leva le nez de sa carte.

Les trois sœurs ne pardonnaient pas au fondateur qu'il ait tout abandonné pour sa fonction haut placée. Elles n'avaient plus d'êtres de lumière et se débrouillaient sans eux. « Nous sommes libres », se plaisait à dire Paige.

Léo reposa Chris sur le sol. Puis il dévisagea les sorcières, le regard soudain plus sérieux.

-Nous avons du nouveau…à propos de Wyatt.

Un frisson parcourut le corps du petit garçon. Six ans sans rien, et le jour où il lui semblait l'avoir vu, il y avait des nouvelles de son frère… ? Le temps parut se suspendre dans la cuisine. Personne n'osait parler, ni même respirer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'égosilla Piper qui craignait le pire.

-Nous ne ressentons plus sa présence dans les enfers…jusque là il se dégageait de cet endroit toute sa magie, mais aujourd'hui, nous ne le sentons plus.

Piper pâlit de plus en plus. Elle posa une main sur son cœur, et l'autre se tint à la table.

-Tu veux dire qu'il est… ? murmura-t-elle.

Léo fit « non » de la tête en soupirant.

-PARLE, LEO ! s'énerva Phoebe en se levant, sans doute pour la première fois de la journée. CESSE DES SOUS-ENTENDUS !

-Nous avons ressenti son énergie ici, à San Fransisco. Mais nous sommes incapables de déterminer si elle est blanche ou noire…

-C'est à dire ? questionna Paige.

Léo haussa les épaules en baissant les yeux, l'air abattu.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment…

Puis il posa affectueusement sa main dans les cheveux de son fils, et il disparut dans une pluie d'étoiles. Chris sentait encore son cœur battre. Il avait peut-être vu son frère, alors…mais il ne savait toujours pas si il devait en parler ou pas. Après tout, ses tantes et sa mère ne lui confiaient jamais rien, et lui cachaient tout le temps de choses. Peut-être était-ce à présent le tour de Chris…

Il résonnait comme un enfant unique, mais après tout, n'était-ce pas le cas ?

Il dû très vite retourner en classe. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps de pause le midi, mais en contrepartie il finissait relativement tôt. Paige reprit donc une nouvelle fois la voiture pour le ramener à son école primaire.

-Fais attention, sois sur tes gardes, conseilla-t-elle avant de démarrer en trombe.

Chris se sentait perdu. C'était le prix à payer pour être un Halliwell, sans doute.

Le petit garçon passa l'après-midi près de la fenêtre, guettant les moindres signes de Wyatt. Il allait revenir, il en était sûr. Il était son frère, après tout ! Même si ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé, Chris se sentait lié à lui, un lien de sang…mais il n'eut pas de nouvelle vision.

Il attendit sagement à sa sortie la voiture de sa tante. Mais elle ne vint pas. Chris n'était pas inquiet, c'était le jour de la rentrée, Paige avait dû oublier, et elle n'était pas à blâmer. Ils sortaient à peine de vacances. On lui avait conseillé de ne pas utiliser ses pouvoirs, alors Chris rentra à pied, jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui pour remarquer un éventuel signe de Wyatt. Mais rien…

Il arriva relativement rapidement devant chez lui. Il s'apprêta à pousser la porte, mais il eut un bruit épouvantable à l'intérieur. Un bruit de verre et de bois cassé…

-Maman ! cria Chris en entrant dans la maison.

Il y avait un démon devant sa mère et ses deux tantes, mais Chris ne le vit que quelques secondes. Piper se retourna vers son fils.

-Eclipse-toi en lieu sûr ! hurla-t-elle.

Chris lui obéit aussitôt, choisissant un lieu au hasard. Il opta pour un parc au sommet d'un immeuble, protégé des intempéries, dans lequel il s'était déjà rendu avec Phoebe il y a un ou deux ans. Il apparut au milieu des fleurs colorées et du ciel bleu. Il leva le nez en l'air, observant les cieux. Son père avait-il vu que sa famille était en danger ? Allaient-ils s'en sortir ?

-Hum, fit quelqu'un en se raclant la gorge.

Chris se retourna violemment. Il découvrit avec horreur qu'une fille était déjà assise sur le seul banc blanc. Elle était un petit peu plus vieille que lui, elle devait avoir une dizaine d'années…elle avait des cheveux marrons, un joli visage, elle portait une robe blanche, mais…Chris eut un mouvement de recul. Cette fille était couverte d'un liquide verdâtre répugnant.

-Tu ne dois pas avoir peur. J'ai déjà vu des êtres s'éclipser.

-Qui…qui es-tu ? Pourquoi tu es dans cette état ?

-Oulà, une question à la fois si tu veux bien, petit…

« Petit ? » pensa Chris en serrant les poings. « Elle n'a que quatre ans de plus que moi, et elle me traite de petit ? »

-Je m'appelle Bianca. Et je suis contente d'être tombée sur quelqu'un de magique…ça aurait été difficile d'expliquer ma situation sinon. Et toi ?

-Chris, répondit-il simplement.

-Si tu te demandes ce que c'est que ça, fit-elle en désignant les tâches vertes dégoulinantes, c'est le sang d'un démon qui est venu nous attaquer, ma mère et moi…elle m'a demandé de me protéger. Je suis venue ici. Et toi, pourquoi es-tu là avec cet air paniqué ?

Chris jugea la fille du regard. Elle avait l'air sincère. Elle avait même un air gentil, sous ses airs de bavarde. Elle semblait devoir parler pour ne pas céder à la panique. Il décida donc de marcher tranquillement et il prit place à côté d'elle, en évitant le liquide gluant.

-Pareil. Ma mère et mes tantes se sont faites attaquer par un démon…et on m'a dit de partir. J'ai aussi pensé à cet endroit. Tu peux t'éclipser, toi-aussi ? Tu es un être de lumière ?

Bianca dévisagea Chris, et ses grands yeux bleus remplis de naïveté. Il semblant si honnête et franc dans sa question ! Elle ne sut pas vraiment quoi lui répondre, quoi lui ferait le moins mal. Alors elle affirma.

-Oui, je m'éclipse.

-C'est super ! Je croyais être le seul enfant de mon âge mi-être de lumière.

« CHRIS ! »

Sa mère l'appela. Il le sentait. Il se releva du banc comme si il était parcouru d'un jus électrique.

-On m'appelle. Je dois y aller.

Il s'apprêta à repartir, mais Bianca l'attrapa par la manche.

-On se reverra, tu crois ?

-Oui, j'en suis sûr !

Puis il s'éclipsa. Bianca regarda quelques instants l'endroit d'où son nouvel ami venait de partir. Elle sourit vaguement, et s'en alla à son tour. Mais pas à la manière des êtres de lumière…à la manière des démons.

Chris arriva dans son salon, et trouva sa mère assise sur une chaise, les jambes tremblantes, Phoebe, qui passait ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux pour réfléchir, l'air soucieux, Paige, la tête entre les mains, anéantie, et à sa grande surprise son père, lui aussi complètement détruit. Le sourire du garçon disparut, comme effacé par la tension qui régnait.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Chris.

On ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Paige ouvrit la bouche, mais Piper la fusilla du regard.

-Il a le droit de savoir, murmura Léo.

Piper se retourna vers lui, outrée.

-Tu parles de droit sur mon fils, Fondateur ? Tu n'as aucun droit sur lui parce que tu ne l'élèves pas !

-Je n'ai pas le choix !

-On a toujours le choix !

-Arrêtez ! s'opposa Phoebe en me désignant du regard. Je pense comme Léo, continua-t-elle. C'est mieux pour Chris qu'il sache aussi ce que l'on vient d'apprendre.

-Je le crois aussi, renchérit Paige. Ça le concerne.

Piper ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche, puis croisa les bras et se morfondit sur son siège.

-Faites comme vous voulez.

Phoebe se rapprocha de Chris, s'assit dans un fauteuil libre, et prit son neveu sur ses genoux. Chris savait que lorsque Phoebe la dynamique prenait autant de gants, c'était pour annoncer une très, très mauvaise nouvelle.

-Chris…on a eu des nouvelles de Wyatt.

Le petit garçon préféra ne rien répondre. Il se contenta d'écouter sagement, attendant la terrible nouvelle.

-Il est en vie, mais…il vient de passer six ans dans le Monde Souterrain, et Wyatt est en train de devenir fou.

Le sang de Chris ne fit qu'un tour. Il écarquilla les yeux et son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite.

-Fou ? Non, c'est impossible, il est tellement fort !

-Chris, il vient de passer six ans dans le Monde Souterrain, répéta Phoebe. Le démon que nous venons de vaincre nous a appris qu'il commençait à basculer vers le mal…et que nous ne pourrions bientôt plus rien faire pour lui.

-Mais c'était un démon, chéri, et les démons mentent, tenta de rassurer Piper.

-Pas sous la torture, corrigea Paige.

Chris ne savait plus qui croire ou qui comprendre. Il décida de se lever des genoux de Phoebe. Lentement, il se dirigea vers les escaliers et monta une à une les marches. Puis il s'enferma dans sa chambre, glissa le long du mur, et se retrouva là, accroupi, anéanti. On lui avait toujours dit que son frère était quelqu'un de fort, et de puissant, mais aussi de bon. Il était le modèle de Chris : le garçon courageux qu'il ne serait jamais. Alors, même le mal pouvait corrompre en être comme lui ? Tous ses points de repères venaient d'être réduits à néant.

-C'est toi, Chris ?

Il y avait quelqu'un dans sa chambre. Le dénommé leva sa tête, terrifié. Il se redressa, et posa sa main sur la poignée pour sortir de la chambre.

-Non ! Ne t'enfuies pas ! C'est moi, Wyatt.

Chris eut soudain du mal à respirer. La panique grandissait en lui. Il se tint contre le mur, pour éviter que ses jambes ne cèdent sous son poids. Il ne rêvait plus…son frère, de deux ans plus âgé, apparut devant lui. Il avait une tête de plus, des boucles blondes qui lui tombaient autour de son visage, des joues rondes et un corps svelte. Il n'avait pas l'air du martyre que sa famille lui avait décrit ! Non, il semblait même en bonne santé et plutôt heureux.

-Wyatt ?

-Tu es mon frère Chris ? Je suis si content de te faire ta connaissance !

-Pourquoi tu ne viens pas en bas ? Tout le monde te cherche ! On a tous été très inquiets pendant les six dernières années !

Le visage souriant du blondinet se tassa dans une expression de colère. Il leva son poing qui vint s'abattre contre le mur, juste à côté du visage de son frère.

-Chris, si les sœurs Halliwell te posent des questions sur moi, tu ne devras pas leur dire que tu m'as vu, c'est compris ?

-Mais…Wyatt, tu…

-Si tu le fais, alors je ne viendrai plus jamais te voir, et je détruirai cette maison.

Chris déglutit avec difficulté sa salive. Ainsi donc, c'était vrai ? Wyatt était sous l'emprise du mal ? Que devait-il faire… ? Qui était le plus important pour lui ? Sa mère…ou son frère ?

-Promet-le !

-Mais…

-Promet-le, Chris !

-D'accord ! Je te jure que je ne dirais rien aux autres.

Wyatt sourit.

-C'est bien, Chris. Tu apprends vite. Tu sais, Papa et Maman sont le mal incarné. Ils m'ont laissé moisir en prison alors qu'ils pouvaient très bien venir me chercher.

-Je ne crois pas que…

-CHRIS ! s'écria Wyatt. ON PARLE DES SŒURS HALLIWELL ! ELLES POUVAIENT VENIR ME CHERCHER. ELLES EN AVAIENT LE POUVOIR !

-Chris, tout va bien ? fit la voix du Paige qui résonna dans les escaliers.

J'ouvris ma porte, hésitant.

-Oui, tout va bien.

-C'était quoi, ces cris ?

-Un jouet défectueux.

C'était la première fois que Chris mentait à sa tante. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que ce n'était pas le dernier mensonge…

-Chris, un jour, tu comprendras que j'avais raison. Et alors tu viendras dans le royaume que je commence à créer. Tu es mon frère !

Là, il disparut dans une pluie d'étoiles bleues. Chris s'assit sur son lit, les jambes encore tremblantes. Ce garçon…son frère…Wyatt…comment devait-il l'appeler ? Et surtout, que devait-il faire ?

Il n'avait que six ans !


	4. La dernière solution

3. La dernière solution.

-Hey, Maman !

-Bonjour, Chris. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui, et toi ?

Conversation banale dans le manoir des Halliwell. C'était de plus en plus rare. Le jeune adolescent prit place à table et se servit largement de céréales. Oui, ces moments étaient trop rares…beaucoup trop rares.

-Salut Chrissounet !

A la vitesse de la lumière, une main ébouriffa les cheveux de ce dernier qui poussa un juron. Chris tenta de rattraper ce que sa tante avait fait, mais c'était trop tard…il avait l'air d'un épouvantail.

-Tata Phoebe ! s'indigna-t-il. Moi, au moins, je me suis coiffé les cheveux, ce matin !

La petite brune dynamique, toujours en pyjama, lui pinça la langue d'un air malicieux. « Une vraie adolescente », pensa Chris, même si il se doutait bien que sa tante agissait ainsi pour oublier ses problèmes.

-Des signes de Wyatt ? demanda Phoebe d'un air ennuyé.

Cette question devenait quotidienne. Les nouvelles de l'aîné ne se firent pas attendre. Piper arrêta de touiller sa potion pendant quelques secondes, puis reprit sa préparation d'un air tranquille et détaché.

-Il a encore envoyé une vague maléfique cette nuit. Le détecteur s'est mis en marche.

-QUOI ? cria Phoebe. Encore cette nuit ? Il ne dort donc jamais ?

-Tu vas lui reprocher d'être sous l'influence des démons ?

Phoebe soupira et Piper grogna.

-A cause de toi, j'ai trop remué…

-Piper, est-ce que tu crois vraiment que Wyatt n'est toujours pas conscient de ses actes ?

-Non, les démons l'influent ! Lui n'y est pour rien !

-Piper ! Il n'a plus six ans ! Il en a quatorze et lance des vagues maléfiques sur le monde pour le plonger dans le chaos !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? s'énerva Piper.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches, l'air menaçant.

-Tu veux l'éliminer ? Tu veux le détruire ? Ton propre neveu ? Mon fils ? Le frère de Chris ?

C'était reparti…Chris sembla disparaître sous la table. Il n'aimait pas lorsque son nom rentrait dans les disputes. Il se contenta d'observer, en silence, comme à son habitude.

-Je pense qu'il y a une solution à tout !

-Même les plus extrêmes ? Tu me dis que tu serais capable de… ?

-Si il le faut. C'est une éventualité que –

Piper fit un geste de la main d'un air las et Phoebe se tut. Elles se dévisagèrent pendant quelques secondes. Pas en colère, chacune résignée. Encore une fois, cette dispute n'allait mener à rien…

-Je veux juste te demander de te préparer. Plus les jours passent, et plus les solutions sont de moins en moins nombreuses. Il n'en restera plus qu'une…mais ça ne m'enchante pas non plus.

-J'en suis incapable, murmura Piper en retournant aux fourneaux.

-Bonjour ! s'exclama joyeusement Paige. Comment allez-vo… ?

Mais sa voix fit littéralement aspirée par la tension qui pesait. Elle ramena ses cheveux noirs sur son épaule.

-Réunion de famille, c'est ça ? dit-elle sur un ton plus sérieux.

Chris monta dans sa chambre. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il laissa entendre. Mais il se dissimula dans les escaliers, curieux et inquiet. Il voulait en savoir plus. « Conseil de famille »…cette notion le faisait bien rire. Cela faisait cinq ou six ans que la famille se restreignait aux trois sœurs et au grand-père de Chris, Victor. Mais celui-ci était un mortel et les sœurs faisaient rarement appel à lui. Léo, quant à lui, s'était peu à peu éloigné de Chris jusqu'à ce qu'il ne devienne plus qu'un vague souvenir…car l'adolescent de 12 ans avait bien grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait serré son père dans ses bras.

-Je crois que Phoebe a raison, s'exclama Paige. On ne peut pas laisser Wyatt continuer à…à plonger notre monde dans les ténèbres et le chaos !

-Comment pouvez-vous envisager cette hypothèse ? C'est mon fils, et de plus, c'est par notre faute si il est devenu maléfique. Nous devrions nous éliminer nous-mêmes.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, soupira Phoebe. C'est de la faute à Gédéon. Et nous l'avons vaincu.

-Piper, continua Paige, le monde n'est plus comme il était. Les gens tuent plus, la rivalité augmente, un nombre incroyable de pays sont plongés dans la violence. C'est dans un monde comme celui-là que tu veux que Chris grandisse ?

-Tu me demandes…de choisir entre mes deux fils ? s'indigna Piper. C'est hors de question ! Wyatt est bon !

-Oui, peut-être au départ…mais il est corrompu par les ténèbres…

-Non, il est juste vulnérable.

-Piper ! s'énerva Phoebe. Ne le vois plus comme un garçon de deux ans !

Chris observait la scène. Il n'aimait pas lorsque sa famille se disputait ainsi. Il avait développé un lien très fort avec ses deux tantes et sa mère, une complicité sans limite. Mais lorsque les trois autorités de la maison rentraient en conflit, cela le plongeait dans la mélancolie et la tristesse.

-Sur quoi se battent-elles, cette fois-ci ? fit une voix dans le dos de Chris.

L'adolescent brun se leva immédiatement, manquant de trahir sa présence. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il se retrouva face à son frère. Wyatt avait grandi, mais on pouvait encore deviner son visage d'enfant. Il avait de grands yeux bleus où régnait le mal, des cheveux blonds frisés qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, une carrure musclée. Il devait faire beaucoup d'entraînement. Chris faillit pousser une exclamation de surprise, mais Wyatt l'en empêcha en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Heureusement, les trois sœurs n'avaient rien entendu.

-…on a bridé ses pouvoirs, même si tu as mis beaucoup de temps à te décider, mais il était trop tard ! Ses pouvoirs étaient trop grands…

-Oh, sourit ironiquement Wyatt, elles parlent encore de moi ? Je me sens flatté.

-Wyatt, je t'en prie, rentre à la maison ! Tu peux encore te soustraire de l'influence démoniaque…

Son frère avait pris l'habitude de venir voir régulièrement Chris sans que celui-ci ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Wyatt ricana silencieusement.

-Ce que tu ne sais pas, Chris, c'est que c'est toi qui es du côté des perdants ! C'est toi qui est sous une mauvaise influence…mais un jour, tu le comprendras. Et puis, on peut tout se pardonner, non ? Nous sommes frères !

-Oui, répéta Chris, nous sommes frères et rien ne pourra venir détruire ça. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour te sauver des démons !

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé, répliqua froidement Wyatt.

-J'aime nos tantes et Maman. Je veux que tout s'arrange. J'aimerai que le monde redevienne comme il était avant que tu ne succombes aux ténèbres…

-Chris, dit Wyatt non pas sur un ton en colère mais plutôt patient, as-tu connu le monde avant mon arrivée ? Non ! Comment peux-tu savoir si le monde que je suis en train de construire est pire ?

Chris baissa les yeux. Il manquait cruellement d'argument. Il était juste persuadé que sa famille avait raison. Mais cela ne persuadait en aucun cas son frère de revenir dans le bon camp.

-Il n'y a pas de bien, ni de mal. La puissance est la seule chose qui compte. Et je vais devenir très puissant. Lorsque le monde aura succombé aux ténèbres, grâce aux vagues maléfiques que j'envoie sur la Terre, je montrerai au grand jour mes pouvoirs. Je mettrai au courant les mortels de l'existence de la magie. Je deviendrai alors le roi du monde, le dieu adulé par tous, craint par tous…et je régnerai.

-Et si j'essaie de t'en empêcher ?

-Chris, tu ne le feras pas, sourit Wyatt. Premièrement, parce que tu es beaucoup moins puissant que moi…et deuxièmement parce que tu te rallieras à moi. J'ai besoin de ton soutien, mon frère, dans ce que j'entreprends.

-Wyatt…

-Je ne te demande pas de venir avec moi…tout de suite. Je comprends que tu es encore un être faible, dépendant des Halliwell, sans volonté et personnalité…mais il y aura une place pour toi dans mon empire le moment venu.

Son frère disparut. Chris, un peu abasourdi, fixa pendant quelques instants le point d'où venait de partir son frère. Lui, faible, sans personnalité ? Les joues de Chris s'empourprèrent légèrement. Wyatt prenait déjà des grands airs de prince…et cette attitude faisait peur à Chris. Il se sentait incapable de détester son frère, mais d'un côté il sentait qu'il devrait le combattre un jour. « Mais ce jour-là n'est pas encore arrivé », pensa-t-il avec apaisement. Il se pencha donc à la rambarde de l'escaliers en bois pour entendre la conversation de ses deux tantes et de sa mère.

-Piper…nous n'avons pas d'autre solution.

-Tu veux tuer mon fils ? Ton neveu ?

-Mais…tu vois une autre solution ?

-Le ramener du bon côté ! Il suffit de le convaincre…

-Piper. Tu te souviens les dernières fois où nous nous sommes retrouvées en face de lui ? Il a rejeté toutes nos propositions et a bien failli nous faire exploser, rappela Paige.

Chris se souvint avoir vu sa famille dans un piteux état…mais ne savait pas que son frère en avait été la cause.

-C'est trop dur…soupira Piper. J'aimerai voir les choses comme vous…mais je n'y arrive pas.

-Nous n'y arrivons pas non plus, c'est horrible de penser que la dernière solution est d'éliminer Wyatt, dit Phoebe. Je me lève chaque matin un poids sur la conscience. Bien sûr, si il avait la moindre chance d'avoir une autre solution…mais nous avons tout essayé, exploré toutes les magies, tous les sorts connus aux quatre coins du globe… et rien n'a fonctionné.

Il eut un long silence pendant lequel Chris n'osa rien faire. Il attendait que l'une de ses tantes reprennent la parole. Mais à son étonnement la voix de sa mère résonna.

-Commençons à nous préparer, fit-elle d'une voix éteinte. Wyatt ne se laissera pas détruire facilement.

En entendant les trois femmes monter les escaliers, Chris s'éclipsa le plus silencieusement possible.

Comment pouvait-il savoir que son existence basculerait le lendemain ?


End file.
